Games
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Sure, it probably wasn't the healthiest of relationships, but it worked for them... :: BreakxOc lemon


**Disclaimer:** I only own Claudia. Pandora Hearts belongs to Yen Press and Jun Mochizuki and any other persons responsible for sale and resale of its products.

* * *

><p>A pout graced his lips as once again, his search turned up nothing. Still his single eye roved the hallway, picking at any and all hiding spots form his place peeking around the corner. If she was hiding from him, he would find her...<p>

But Claudia wasn't in sight.

Well this just wouldn't do. He couldn't continue the 'game' if she wasn't around. Really, it shouldn't even be called a game, though the two often referred to it as such. Sharon definitely didn't approve, often smacking both with a paper fan if she so much as suspected it was going on. Afterwards she often forced the two to have tea with her while she lectured them over romance much to their dismay. Sharon was absolutely convinced that the two were meant to be together.

She just didn't like how the two weren't romantic at all, instead often choosing to toy and taunt one another especially in what was undeniably a rather sexual way more often than not.

Sharon found it unappealing, being the romantic-at-heart type of person.

Of course, this didn't deter the two from their so-called game. A game that involved the other's pent up sexual frustration.

Sure, it probably wasn't the healthiest of relationships, but it worked for them...

Now, if he could just _find_ Claudia...

So through the mansion he went, searching high and low for the dark-haired woman. Through the many hallways, in the library, and even out on the balconies. Still no sign of her. Well this just made Break's pout deepen.

Surprisingly the voice that broke the silence was not that of Emily, as he had been expecting (the doll did love to taunt anyone and everyone, including its owner), but Claudia's';

"What's your problem?"

Break's face lit up as he turned around, the target of his teasing now found. "Ah~, Claudia-kun~!" Break trilled, wrapping his arms around the woman, pinning her to his chest. Claudia froze, blinking several times in confusion as her heart began to hammer in her chest.

"Wha-?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you~!"

"Get off of me!" Claudia shouted, embarrassed at the close proximity of the their bodies. She wasn't one for close contact with others, after all, and she quickly began to attempt to shove Break away though it was arguably for more reason than just the close proximity, though Break managed to keep a tight hold on the squirming woman.

"Someone's shy~," taunted Emily, snickering almost maliciously afterwards.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Break's grin grew to that of a more of a self-satisfied smirk as he lowered his nose into Claudia's hair, nuzzling her and causing her to stiffen again. His thumb began massaging Claudia's shoulder where it lay, "What's the matter, Claudia-kun? Worried?"

Break could feel her beginning to relax in his grip, albeit slowly. She buried her face in his neck, maybe to hide her face or maybe it was out of affection, Break wasn't quite sure. Though he did know Claudia's arms had moved to wrap around his back almost as if to try and keep him closer. As if that were even possible, he already had her pulled as closely to him as he could.

"Course not," she grumbled against his neck, her hot breath over his skin causing his heart to skip a beat. Well, damn, now his goal of getting her to lose today was backfiring on him...

He'd have to be more careful... Then again did he really want to be careful?

A hand traveled lower down her body, tracing her form through her clothes before resting on her hip as his other took to playing with her hair. Break had quickly found out that the woman loved to have her hair played with. Once again he could feel her tense against him and his grin grew again.

"Your body begs to differ, Claudia-kun~," he taunted in a murmur. A frustrated grunt was the response fired back at him.

"You're not the only one who can 'play,' Break-_chan_," came her own taunt several seconds later. Break had enough time to blink, opening his mouth to fire a retort at the '-chan' bit before Claudia's lips on his neck caused him to falter with his words. She had taken to nipping and licking at his neck, causing his gaze to grow half-lidded in pleasure at her ministrations.

"Cheat," Break grunted lowly, though there was no real accusation behind it. He was enjoying Claudia's actions, the continual search for his sweet spot along his neck, and it was obvious. The scarf about his neck was loosened, to allow Claudia easier access.

Of course, the area they were in wasn't a good place for this type of behavior. At any time a maid or servant, or even Sharon or Reim could round the corner of the hallway and ruin the moment. It was clear neither wanted to lose out in particularly today (though he had to wonder if at this point they were even competing or not), and he wasn't sure just how far either of them was willing to go. The game _was_ an impulsive one and impulse was not a thing someone just controlled.

"H-Hey!" Claudia grunted, startled as Break lifted her up into his arms and began to all but run down the hallway in the direction of his room. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck to prevent herself from falling incase his grip wasn't enough. "What are you doing?"

"Ah~ You wouldn't want anyone running into our 'moment' would you, Claudia-kun~?" cooed Break, taking the time to smile down at Claudia. He was immensely pleased to see her face flush at his choice of words and the obvious intent behind them. Emily bobbled uselessly on his shoulder, nearly falling several times with Break's movements down the hallways and eerily silent. Several of the Rainsworth maids and servants spared a glance, though not much was uttered on the occurrence; it had long been accepted that Break was a person who delved into 'out of the normal' behavior.

Into Break's room, the door being shut and locked behind him as he lowered Claudia back to her feet to do so, though he still noticeably left an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Break?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured lowly, a hand tilting her chin up so her lips would meet his as he lowered himself down to her level. She didn't answer, instead meeting him halfway, her arms finding themselves back around his neck and knocking Emily to the floor uselessly with a soft 'thump.' Break's thumb ran along the length of her jaw line as the kiss deepened, becoming more passionate.

Tongues entwined, fighting for dominance over the other; hands groping, tangling in hair and clutching at clothes desperately, clumsily.

While the two had taunted and prodded at the other's pent up sexual tension neither had actually initiated an actual kiss which seemed to have broken the flood gates.

Break's coat was the first to slide off and join Emily on the floor as he continued to ravage Claudia's mouth with his own before pulling back slightly. Claudia grunted in dismay at this, a string of saliva still connecting the two by mouth before he repositioned himself to nibbling along her neck as she had to him just minutes before, eliciting an appreciative groan from her.

Break chuckled at this, a hand trailing back down to wrap around her waist and keep her pinned to him as he began to move her backwards towards the bed. His other hand was already toying with the buttons keeping her coat closed around her.

The mattress bumped against Claudia's legs causing her to stumble back onto her butt, her hands clenched around Break's shirt causing him to fall with her. Break grunted lowly, having had to release her hip to catch himself, though the other still tugged at the buttons almost desperately.

"Xerxes," Claudia gasped lowly in his ear as his head dipped lower, still nipping and licking. He 'hmmed' gratefully, having found the sweet spot, her hand once again tangling in his silver hair to keep him there. Her other was helping him remove her coat, the buttons undone before having it slide off her shoulders and tossed to the side where it landed in a heap.

A growl issued out of his throat as she was still covered by the shirt she wore beneath the coat. Well, he would have to remedy that quickly. Once again he began tugging at the buttons hastily, removing the item of clothing much swifter than the coat and leaving her chest entirely bared to him.

He pulled away from her neck to study her at this stage, both already breathing heavier than usual from their actions. Her face was flushed, her lips parted to allow more oxygen into her body as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes. His gaze traveled lower, admiring the curve of her breasts.

"Beautiful," he uttered lowly, bring his mouth to hers again, though noticeably more gentle than before. His hand took to cupping her breast, massaging and handling it softly.

Claudia leaned back on her elbow, a hand fisting around his scarf to tug him down with her, not that he minded. He would've followed anyways, too engrossed in the moment not to. He could feel her kicking her boots off, the things landing heavily and loudly though it didn't cause either to pause in their actions. Instead Break followed suit, allowing his own footwear to slide off as he crawled further on top of her, forcing her back to the mattress fully, his lips still working against hers.

Once again she worked at his scarf, sliding it off and tossing it away, moving to tug his shirt off next. It was here that he hesitated, freezing for but a moment. It was enough to cause Claudia to pull away and blink at him, worry flashing in her brown eyes.

"Xerxes?"

Break didn't answer, instead burying his face in her neck and hoping to make her forget about that hesitation. He didn't want her to see it, it was selfish of him to be wanting this moment and for her not to see that mark upon his chest at the same time, but he was a selfish man. "Don't worry," he answered finally, his hands once again working on her breasts lightly, causing a gasp to escape Claudia's lips as he bit down softly on her sweet spot.

He would have to show it to her eventually, he knew. It was a part of him, a part of his past and not something he could just escape from. In fact she had gone to tugging at his shirt again, almost desperately and he stopped what he was doing once again to let out a gusty sigh through his nose before looking up at her apologetically.

Of course the look slipped from his face when he noticed the pout gracing hers. "Unfair!" she decried. Break couldn't help but chuckle.

"Impatient are we, Claudia?" he taunted though he did relent, allowing her to pull his shirt off for him as he moved back off of her slightly, straddling her hips instead of laying atop her. Silence reigned as she took him in, her eyes lingering on the incuse. Break closed his eye, unwilling to know what that flushed look would soon change to when it fully hit her what it was she was looking at...

Break's eye flew open instead, gaping down at Claudia as she did not shove him away and leave in disgust as he had expected her to do so (who would want to be with someone who had killed so many so selfishly?) but had instead moved to sit herself up and hug him round the middle, kissing at the incuse gently.

"... Wha... Wha...?"

"Idiot," she chastised gently, the bite missing from the bark as she smiled up at him. "Why'd you stop?"

Break blinked again, stunned for all of a second before the grin returned and he once again pinned Claudia down between his body and the mattress, a hand cupping her cheek lovingly. "Now's the time to stop if you want?" he offered quietly, hesitating at the hem of her skirt as he hooked it around his thumb. His body was aching for her, but if he had to he would let her go...

Claudia answered with another kiss, tongues dancing once again as he tugged down both skirt and panties at once leaving her completely bare before him. Of course this didn't last long enough for Break to appreciate the sight, Claudia taking to hurriedly undressing the man on top of her, which he eagerly complied to, breaking away from the kiss long enough to help her.

Another soft kiss as his hand trailed down her chest, her stomach and stopped at her folds, his red gaze watching her carefully as her breath quickened as his touch lowered. Would she regret it later? What would happen after the deed was done? These thoughts forced the man to hesitate for a moment before;

"Stop hesitating, old man," Claudia taunted breathlessly.

"Mmmm, I'll show you old man." Break trilled, running a finger along her folds causing her to shiver in delight and bite her lip in a bid to bite back a groan. Break's grin widened at this, she always was stubborn, she he'd just have to work at this, too...

He stroked again, watching as she gasped beneath him, his free hand moving to play with her hair as he did so. He had to admit, this was a sound he rather enjoyed hearing from her...

He hummed again, lowering his mouth to hers once more in another soft kiss. She was hesitant again, wondering just what he was up to now before he did as he had planned, inserting a finger into her slowly and relishing in the feeling of her writhing in delight beneath him, grunting into the kiss.

His own body was aching further wanting to feel her sheathed around him, but he would wait just a few more minutes at best...

"Say my name, Claudia..." he murmured against her lips, half-lidded gaze staring into her own as her face flushed redder (he honestly hadn't thought that was possible at this point).

"Make me," she taunted quietly before nibbling on his lower lip teasingly.

Not one to take a challenge lightly, Break began to move his finger in a slow, steady rhythm, watching as Claudia's gaze grew clouded in bliss, her arms wrapping around his back and drawing him closer to her causing him to want to progress sooner than he intended. Restraint was needed...

Break inserted a second finger, taking pride in the fact that Claudia was forced to bite down on his collar bone to keep from groaning his name. He nuzzled her hair as he continued his ministrations, enjoying the challenge and enjoying the feel of her pressed so fully against him, bared to him as no other had been.

Claudia gasped as Break, added a third finger, still pumping in and out painfully slowly, his face in her hair and his free arm having taken to caging her between it and his body as he did so, relishing in the wetness around his fingers.

Finally, "X-Xerxes!"

Smiling gently he stopped, pulling his fingers out and placing his hand beside him on the mattress to once again take in her expression. Once again, pride at how blissfully flustered she looked blossomed in his chest.

Foreheads touching he positioned himself, watching her as she smiled back at him. "Claudia," he murmured, placing another chaste kiss as he entered slowly. She flinched, moving to bury her face into his neck to hide it, though he could tell it still hurt by the tightening of her hold over him and her fingernails digging into his back.

Break gasped at the sensations running through him at the actions, however, forcing himself to stop once he was fully in, if only for her sake. Of course Claudia was never one to be patient, even if it hurt her emotionally or physically she did everything at her own pace, usually at a pace faster than everyone else. So it shouldn't have surprised Break any when she bucked her hips against his suddenly, breathing in sharply at the friction she had caused.

Break could only groan joyfully into her ear, beginning to move against her, working to find some sort of a rhythm with one another as he forced himself to keep it slow, if only for the moment. They continued this way, grunting, gasping and moaning as the seconds ticked by. Sometimes they moved in sync, sometimes not, though it did not phase either of them as soon the pain ebbed away from Claudia and was replaced by what she would later deem 'bliss.'

The two sloppily kissed and groped as they went, eager to experience it all in one go, before someone came knocking at the door and demanded for them to stop - though at this point anyone would probably be smart enough not to try and interrupt (though God forbid if Sharon ever got wind of this).

"Cla-Claudia, ah!" Break finally groaned after what seemed like hours, though was really only minutes at best. Beneath him Claudia writhed as she two vocalized her own feelings with his, feeling him climax inside her before Break slumped down on top of her, silence but for their panting filled the room.

Break's smile returned as Claudia began to play with his own hair, their sweaty bodies still pressed against one another as neither had made a move to actually separate. He raised his head just enough to grin at her only to witness Claudia's own rather shy smile aimed at him.

"X-Xerxes..." she gasped in a way Break really rather enjoyed and would've liked to hear from her more often. "I-I love you."

The grin on his face grew as he placed another chaste kiss on her lips; "Mmmm, my Claudia-kun... I love you, too..."


End file.
